El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Continúa
by Kate Evans1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sauron hubiese creado otro Anillo tan poderoso como el Único?¿Qué pasaría si ese Anillo ya no se encontrara en la Tierra Media sino en nuestra propia Tierra ?
1. El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Conti...

El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Continua  
  
  
  
Prólogo:  
  
¿Qué pasaría si Sauron hubiese creado otro Anillo tan poderoso como el Único?¿Qué pasaría si ese Anillo ya no se encontrara en la Tierra Media sino en nuestra propia Tierra ? Estas preguntas seran respondidas en este Fanfic que cuenta una hermosa historia sobre el amor entre un Elfo y una Mujer en tiempos de Guerra...  
  
1  
  
Rivendel, la Última Morada, era el lugar escogido por Radagast, primo de Gandalf, para discutir un asunto muy importante, el descubrimiento de un nuevo Anillo...  
  
-No puede ser posible -dijo el Mago Blanco.  
  
-Sí, lo es -decía su primo Radagast- parece ser que Sauron creó este Anillo para una bruja vidente que tenía a su servicio.Tras la Última Alianza, la bruja escapó, ella sabía el destino de Sauron y le engañó diciéndole que saldría victorioso, la razón: nadie la sabe; el caso es que huyó, usando sus poderes, a otro Mundo, llevándose el Anillo con ella.  
  
Gandalf permaneció en silencio.  
  
-Hay que conseguir el Anillo, Gandalf.  
  
-Pero, allá donde esté, su poder no es fuerte; no hay peligro.  
  
-Eso sería si el Enemigo no andara buscándolo ya.  
  
-¿El enemigo?  
  
-Las ultimas semillas malignas que Sauron y Saruman dejaron antes de desaparecer. El discípulo de Saruman está volviendo a reconstruir Barad- dûr.  
  
-¿Cómo podremos conseguir el Anillo?  
  
-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí? Yo mismo hubiera ido a por él. Contaba en que tú me ayudaras ahora que eres un poderoso mago -dijo Radagast con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, a lo que Gandalf respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada pues temía por el destino de la Tierra Media. Gandalf se despidió de su primo y partió hacia Minas Tirith a visitar al Rey y a aconsejarle sobre las malas nuevas...  
  
-No son noticias muy agradables.  
  
-Además, es hora de usar el Palantir de nuevo.  
  
Ambos fueron a la Torre de Ecthelion donde, en una de su habitaciones, se guardaba el Palantir.  
  
-Podríamos establecer una conexión entre los dos mundos.  
  
-¿Podríamos saber donde está el Anillo?  
  
-Lo intentaré y también intentaré saber quién es su Portador, pero, necesitaré tu ayuda, Aragorn.  
  
Pusieron sus manos sobre el Palantir, sin tocarlo y, poco a poco, aparecieron imágenes en la bola de cristal. Gandalf le hizo un gesto a Aragorn y éste apartó la mano. Los dos estuvieron viendo imágenes de la Tierra, un universo paralelo a la Tierra Media. Y, de repente, ante ellos, apareció el Anillo, plateado y con una piedra de color celeste; y su Portadora. Era una chica pelirroja, con una melena ligeramente rizada, de tez blanca tirando a tostada; se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se puso un abrigo y... toda el Palantir se volvió oscuro de nuevo.  
  
Gandalf le guiñó un ojo a Aragorn.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo lo solucionaré -le dijo y desapareció envuelto en una luz blanca.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Conti...

El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Continúa  
  
2 Kate regresó a su casa por el mismo camino de siempre, aunque todos los días viese lo mismo, su vida no le parecia para nada monótona; le gustaba ayudar a las personas, sobre todo a los niños, ese era su trabajo. Trabajaba de enfermera en un hospital, el "4 de Julio", y su trabajo la enorgullecía profundamente y, a la vez, la entristecía ver a niños pequeños con enfermedades terminales. Pero, al llegar a su casa, intentaba olvidarse de todo eso y relajarse; se tomó un baño y se vistió con unos vaqueros, unas botas y un abrigo largo, no tenía ganas de cocinar y decidió ir a comer fuera, pero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, un ruido se lo impidió; podría no haberle hecho el más mínimo caso pero, había algo que la atraía hacia el ático, que era el lugar de donde había venido el ruido.  
  
Subió las escaleras lentamente y cuando llegó a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla, una luz blanca salió de debajo de la puerta, Kate retrocedió unos pasos pero al final se decidió a abrirla y la luz la cegó por completo...  
  
Cuando despertó estaba en medio de un bosque, estaba muy aturdida; se sentó apoyada en un árbol cercano y fue reconstruyendo los hechos, lo último de los que se acordaba era una figura blanca que era la que, con su luz, la cegó por completo. Miró a su alrededor, no había casas por allí, solo árboles; hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas y cerró los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza.  
  
Lo que Kate no sabía es que por el bosque iba a a pasar una comitiva de Elfos que se dirigían al palacio del Rey Elessar, todos ellos dirigidos por el Príncipe Legolas del Bosque Verde. A la izquierda del príncipe iba una de sus escoltas personales, Níriel, una joven Elfa, delgada y un poco baja para su raza, pero muy hábil en el manejo de la espada; ella fue la que con sus penetrantes ojos azules, divisara a Kate.  
  
- Majestad, allí hay alguien - dijo señalando con la mano.  
  
Legolas paró la comitiva y, junto a Níriel, se acercó a donde estaba Kate. La muchacha no oyó a los Elfos llegar pues, al ser estos tan livianos, no hacían ruido al pisar las hojas secas del suelo. Legolas se arodilló y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kate, esta la levantó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los maravillosos ojos azules del Elfo.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Legolas amablemente.  
  
- Sí, bueno, me caí y me dí un golpe y ahora estoy un poco mareada.  
  
- Ven - El Elfo se levantó y le tendió la mano - te llevaremos con nosotros.  
  
La muchacha se levantó y ambos Elfos se extrañaron al ver la ropa de Kate, al mismo tiempo, Kate se quedó mirando las orejas élficas. Después de unos incómodos segundos, los tres se dirigieron a los caballos.  
  
-Tú montarás conmigo en Arod - los demás se sorprendieron ante la idea del Príncipe de cabalgar con aquella extraña, pero Legolas intuía algo.  
  
Ambos subieron al caballo y la comitiva siguió su camino.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Kate Evans.  
  
- ¿De dónde vienes?  
  
- Pues, verá ... yo.... Es difícil de explicar.  
  
- ¿Explicar el qué?  
  
- Pues, que no sé como llegué aquí, yo... yo estaba allí y, de repente, una luz y... estoy muy confundida.  
  
- ¿Una luz dices?  
  
- Sí, una luz blanca me cegó por completo y cuando desperté estaba aquí.  
  
- Creo que tus preguntas serán respondidas cuando lleguemos al palacio del rey.  
  
- ¿Crees?...¿Rey?¿Qué Rey? Y por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Legolas, Príncipe del Bosque Verde.  
  
-Y, ¿se puede saber dónde estoy?  
  
- Estás en Gondor, país gobernado por el Rey Elessar.  
  
- Creo que el golpe que me dí fue muy fuerte, o, tal vez, esto es un sueño.  
  
- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, más bien es cosa de Gandalf.  
  
- ¿¿De Mithrandir?? - dijo Níriel, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada.  
  
- Sí, Níriel y el corazón me dice que nada bueno va a pasar.  
  
Ninguno de los tres dijo una palabra más en todo el camino hasta llegar al epicentro de Minas Tirith, el Palacio del Rey.  
  
- Vaya, es... increíble - dijo Kate encantada por la grandeza del palacio.  
  
Todos bajaron de sus caballos y entraron enseguida pues tenían muchas ganas de descansar. Legolas fue a reunirse con el rey, al que hacía tiempo que no veía.  
  
- Legolas, querido amigo.  
  
- Aragorn - digo Legolas mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto, después se dirigió a la Reina y le besó la mano - Reina Arwen.  
  
- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el norte? - preguntó Aragorn, aunque su pregunta no pudo ser respondida pues Legolas miraba hacia la puerta indicando la presencia de Kate, que se había distraído mirando por la ventana del pasillo. Aragorn se sorprendió al ver a la chica que había visto en el Palantir.  
  
- La encontré en el bosque, me dijo que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.Creo que es cosa de Gandalf.  
  
- Hablaré con él y ahora descansa, el viaje ha debido de ser agotador. Hasta luego - el Rey se marchó acompañado de la Reina y Legolas salió de la sala.  
  
- Vamos, te conduciré a tu habitación. Luego podrás hablar con Gandalf.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Kate soltando un leve suspiro y siguió de nuevo a Legolas por los pasillos por los que habían venido.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Conti...

El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Continúa  
  
  
  
3  
  
Kate se llevó toda la tarde descansando en su habitación, el hecho de pensar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba la atemorizaba. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y sacó a Kate de sus pensamientos. Cuando la abrió vió a dos jovenes Elfas: una de ellas portaba un hermoso vestido blanco y la otra portaba una cajita ornamentada con detalles élficos.  
  
- Bienvenida a Gondor, forastera .- dijo la más joven - Mi nombre es Celebwen.  
  
- Yo soy Earwen - dijo la otra.  
  
- La Reina nos ha enviado para que te entreguemos esto para la cena de esta noche.  
  
- Muchas gracias.  
  
Las Elfas entraron y dejaron las cosas sobre la cama.  
  
- ¿Cuándo será la cena?  
  
- Dentro de una hora.  
  
- ¿Una hora? Bueno, gracias por todo y dale las gracias a la Reina.  
  
- Se las daremos, tenna rato.  
  
Kate se vistió y, al abrir la caja, vió que en ella había hermosos adornos para el pelo y se los puso con cuidado. Al bajar las escaleras nadie la reconoció con aquél vestido, si no fuese por las orejas la habrían tomado por una Elfa.  
  
- ¡Hola! - dijo una vocecilla desde abajo.  
  
-Hola, ¿quién eres tú?  
  
- Me llamo Peregrin Tuk, pero mis amigos me llaman Pippin.  
  
- Yo me llamo Kate Evans, encantada Pippin - dijo estrechándole la mano al hobbit.  
  
- Ah, por ahí viene Merry. ¡Merry! Ven Kate. Merry, esta es Kate, este es Meriadoc Brandigamo más conocido como Merry.  
  
- Encantada de conocerte, Merry.  
  
- I...igualmente - dijo el hobbit prendado por la belleza de la muchacha.  
  
Los dos hobbits y Kate charlaron durante toda la velada sobre tradiciones y personajes populares de La Comarca. Al terminar todos se reunieron en una Sala del Fuego parecida a la de Rivendel. Kate salió a buscar a Gandalf al jardín y dió unas vueltas por allí, pero no encontró al mago.  
  
- ¿Me buscabas? - dijo una voz.  
  
Kate se volvió y vió aquella luz blanca que desapareció poco a poco hasta convertirse en el Mago Blanco.  
  
- ¿Gandalf?  
  
El Mago asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Usted es el que me trajo aquí?  
  
- Sí, ven, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Ambos pasearon por el jardín mientras hablaban.  
  
- ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?  
  
- Por el Anillo. Verás Kate, hace muchos años, tantos que la memoria de los Hombres no logra alcanzar; fueron forjados unos Anillos mágicos por Sauron, ese Anillo que llevas fue creado para una bruja que estaba al servicio de Sauron, después de engañarlo la bruja huyo hasta tu mundo usando sus poderes.  
  
- Vaya ...  
  
- Puede que tú desciendas de la bruja. Por eso... - dijo Gandalf tendiéndole una cadena de plata a Kate - cuélgate el Anillo del cuello, podrías haber heredado algunos poderes y al unirse al poder del Anillo, podrías ser una fuerza incontrolable.  
  
Kate hizo lo que el mago le dijo y se colgó el Anillo del cuello.  
  
- ¿Cuándo podré volver a mi mundo?  
  
- No hasta que el Anillo sea destruido.  
  
- ¿Y si no puedo destruirlo?  
  
- Todos moriremos.  
  
La muchacha se estremeció al escuchar a Gandalf, no podía permitir eso; Kate se alejó un poco pues necesitaba meditar lo que el mago le había dicho. Legolas, que había salido a dar un paseo, se acercó a saludar a Mithrandir.  
  
-Ah, máratulda Legolas, ¿qué tal estás?  
  
Legolas no respondió pues tenía la vista fija en la muchacha que les daba la espalda.  
  
- Oh, supongo que ya conoces a Kate.  
  
La muchacha se dió la vuelta y Legolas se quedó sorprendido al ver a Kate vestida con ropas y adornos élficos.  
  
- Sí, ya nos conocimos, él me trajo hasta aquí.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Gandalf - yo ya me voy.  
  
- Yo también me voy, buenas noches - dijo Kate adelantándose a Gandalf y se dirigió hacia la entrada del Palacio.  
  
- Es hermosa, ¿verdad? - preguntó Gandalf aunque Legolas no respondió .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Este capítulo también me ha salido un poco corto, pero es que la inspiración no me ha visitado últimamente y también he estado liada con los exámenes, lo siento !!=^.^= 


	4. El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Conti...

El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Continúa  
  
4  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó temprano, se puso sus vaqueros y su camiseta y bajó a desayunar algo. En el comedor pudo encontrar a Pippin y Merry.  
  
- Buenos días.  
  
- Buenos días, Kate.  
  
- Buenos días - dijo Merry algo ruborizado.  
  
- Habéis madrugado mucho hoy.  
  
- Sí, hoy tengo que hacer un recado y Merry va a acompañarme.  
  
- Bueno, yo me voy a dar un paseo - dijo Kate mientras cogía un panecillo.  
  
- Eh! No vas a desayunar nada más ??  
  
- No, no tengo muchas ganas de comer - y diciéndo esto salió al jardín.  
  
- Hace un día estupendo - dijo y se acercó a un árbol, desde allí pudo observar el magnífico paisaje.  
  
No muy lejos de allí paseaba Beren, un joven apuesto y valiente, primo de Faramir; Beren se dirijía a Ithilien junto a su primo pero primero habían ido a Gondor a hablar con el Rey. Beren se percató de la presencia de la muchacha y se sorprendió pues pocas veces se ve a una mujer con pantalones, pero, a pesar de eso le pareció una mujer muy hermosa y se acercó a ella.  
  
- Buenos días, señorita.  
  
- Buenos días.  
  
- ¿Es la primera vez que veníis a Gondor?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Es un país muy hermoso. Me llamo Beren, he venido con mi primo Faramir y pronto partiremos para Ithilien.  
  
- Yo me llamo Kate Evans...¿Ithilien?  
  
- Sí, es un país al este de Gondor, cerca de Mordor.  
  
- Mordor...  
  
- Dicen las malas lenguas que los orcos merodean por donde estaba la torre de Barad-dûr al servicio de un Elfo oscuro que la está reconstruyendo de nuevo. Las cosas se ponen difíciles de nuevo.  
  
-¿De nuevo?  
  
- Sí, hace ya muchos años... - comenzó a decir Beren pero fue interrumpido por una de las doncellas de la Reina.  
  
- Señor, el capitám Faramir os llama.  
  
- De acuerdo, ahora iré.  
  
La doncella hizo una reverencia y se marchó.  
  
- Os veré luego, en el almuerzo. - Beren le cogió la mano y se la besó - Hasta luego.  
  
- Hasta luego - dijo Kate algo ruborizada.  
  
Kate paseó durante toda la mñana conociendo los distintos rincones de la ciudad y cuando Merry y Pippin terminaron sus recados la llevaron a los sitios más interesantes. Pero pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y los dos hobbits lo notaron enseguida: sus tripas sonaban tan fuertes que hasta Kate podía oírlas.  
  
- ¿Tenéis hambre, no? Será mejor que volvamos, estaran a punto de servir el almuerzo.  
  
- Pero aún nos quedan sitios por enseñarte - gruñó Merry, que, aunque tenía hambre, trató de ocultarlo.  
  
- No te procupes, ya me lo enseñaras otro día - dijo Kate guiñándole un ojo, con lo que consiguió que el hobbit se pusiera rojo.  
  
Los tres volvieron al palacio y almorzaron juntos y hablaron de los que harían al día siguiente. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, pues Kate no volvió a ver a Beren, hablando de las tradiciones y de la historia de Gondor y Rohan. También estuvieron hablando de Frodo y el Anillo Único.  
  
- No te habremos aburrido, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡No!, me he divertido muchísimo, pero, tengo miedo por el Anillo. Espero no tener que pasar por lo mismo que Frodo.  
  
- No te preocupes, Kate - dijo Merry.  
  
- Eso, además, si te ocurre algo malo irá Merry a salvarte, ¿no amigo? - dijo Pippin empezando a comprender lo que le pasaba a su amigo.  
  
- ¡Cállate Pippin! - exclamó Merry colorado como un tomate.  
  
Kate sonrió.  
  
- Gracias y ahora id a descansar, tenéis que estar cansados. Hasta mañana.  
  
- Hasta mañana.  
  
Ambos hobbits se fueron y allí se quedó Kate sola, pensando en su destino, del que solo podía esperar la muerte. La sensación de sentirse observada la sacó de sus pensamientos, y, así era, pues en la entrada se encontraba Beren observándola.  
  
- Siento no haber venido en el almuerzo, pero los asuntos de mi primo me ocuparon más tiempo de los que pensé - dijo el joven entrando en la habitación.  
  
- No importa, ahora será mejor que me vaya a descansar - dijo Kate levantándose de la silla - estoy muy cansada, los hobbits tienen mucha energía para ser tan pequeños.  
  
- Desde luego, los Medianos son gente muy vivaz.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Kate se fue a su dormitorio y en el camino se encontró con Legolas.  
  
- ¿Ya vas a dormir, Kate?  
  
- Sí, estoy muy cansada.  
  
- Lissi olóri.  
  
- ...  
  
- Dulces sueños.  
  
- Gracias, igualmente.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Al llegar a su dormitorio vió que estaban allí Celebwen y Earwen, las dos jovenes Elfas del día anterior.  
  
- Le hemos preparado un baño, señora - dijo Earwen.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- ¿Desea algo más?  
  
- No, no, podéis marcharos.  
  
Las dos Elfas salieron del dormitoro cerrando la puerta, Kate vió que en la cama habían dejado una especie de camisón de color celeste más bonito que el del día anterior. El baño se encontraba en una habitación contigua al dormitorio. Se tomó el baño y después se fue a dormir.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Durante las dos semanas siguientes, los Elfos se fueron preparando para emprender de nuevo el viaje hacia Ithilien. El capitán Faramir y sus hombres también se prepararon con suficientes provisiones para el camino.  
  
Casi todos los días, Kate estaba acompañada por Pippin y Merry, que no se cansaban de contarle historias de La Comarca que divertían mucho a la muchacha. Pero llegó el día de la despedida.  
  
- Bueno, espero volver a veros algún día.  
  
- Tenlo por seguro. - dijo Pippin - Además aún nos quedan por contarte muchas historias.  
  
Kate sonrió y les dió un abrazo a ambos. Merry estaba muy triste por la partida de Kate.  
  
- Vamos Merry, anímate, seguro que volveré pronto. - dijo Kate aunque no estaba muy segura de ello.  
  
- Eso espero - contestó el hobbit.  
  
- Tengo que irme, hasta pronto.  
  
En el palacio, Gandalf hablaba con Legolas.  
  
- Ten mucho cuidado, Legolas, el Anillo no debe caer en manos del enemigo. Y ten cuidado con Kate, prométeme que la protejerás.  
  
- La protejeré con mi vida si hace falta.  
  
Gandalf sonrió y le guiño un ojo.  
  
- Buen viaje.  
  
Los Elfos y Faramir y sus hombres estaban montados en sus caballos. Níriel le dió un caballo a Kate.  
  
- Toma, este es tu caballo.  
  
- ¿Mi caballo? Pero si yo no sé montar a caballo.  
  
- Puedes montar conmigo, si quieres. - dijo una voz desde atrás.  
  
- No, gracias Beren - dijo a Kate mientras se montaba a duras penas en el caballo. - ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- Se llama Felarof - dijo Legolas - el Rey os lo ha regalado.  
  
Kate acarició las crines de su caballo y Legolas se quedó mirándola, los rayos del sol bañaban su cabello y parte de su cara, lo que la hacía muy hermosa incluso a los ojos de un Elfo.  
  
- Partamos ya - dijo Legolas y así Elfos y hombres cabalgaron hacia Ithilien.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Conti...

El Señor de los Anillos: La Leyenda Continúa  
5  
Durante el viaje, Beren le contó algunas leyendas gondorianas a Kate; Legolas la miraba de reojo, no se fiaba demasiado de Beren o quizás es que . . .   
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas? - interrumpió Vorhir , el mejor amigo de Legolas desde la infancia, sacando al Príncipe de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Nada, solo que no me fío mucho de ese tal Beren.  
  
- ¿No te fías o es que tienes celos de él? - dijo Vorhir con una sonrisa a lo que Legolas respondió con una mirada amenazadora.  
  
- Vamos no es para ponerse así - dijo Vorhir y se acercó a Níriel para hablar con ella.  
  
- ¿Qué tal Níriel?  
  
- Bien . . . - dijo la Elfa algo triste.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
- No, nada.- dijo Níriel aunque mentía pues estaba preocupada por Legolas.  
  
Un gesto de Legolas con la mano hizo parar a los viajeros. Descansarían y reponerían fuerzas. El Elfo ayudó a Kate a bajar del caballo y ambos se quedaron mirando durante un instante que a la muchacha le pareció eterno.  
  
- Señor! - interrumpió un Elfo - este vagabundo intento atacarnos.  
  
Legolas soltó a Kate y se dirigió al vagabundo que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y con las manos atadas a la espalda; llevaba una túnica bastante gastada de color marrón, su cara estaba llena de arrugas y estaba cubierta por una espesa barba blanca y su pelo, también blanco, le cubría parte de la cara.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes? - preguntó Legolas pero el vagabundo permaneció en silencio.- Atadlo a un árbol y haced turnos de vigilancia para que no escape.  
  
- Si señor.  
  
Antes de que pudieran llevárselo, Kate, pudo oír una palabra que nadie más escuchó.  
  
- Ayúdame!  
  
El anciano la pronunció para que solo ella la escuchara. Legolas se volvió hacia Kate y vió que tenia la vista fija en el anciano aunque después se volvió hacia su caballo y el Elfo se fue a hablar con el capitán Faramir.  
  
- Amarrarré tu caballo aquí - dijo Beren acercándose a Kate.  
  
- Gracias - dijo la muchacha sonriendo.  
  
En ese momento alguien tiró de su pantalón y al mirar hacia abajo vió a un niño Elfo sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Es verdad que viene usted de otro mundo?  
  
- Sip - dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del niño. A ellos se les unieron dos pequeños más, un niño y una niña, también de raza élfica.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas alguna leyenda de tu tierra?  
  
- ¿Una leyenda? Por supuesto.  
  
- ¡Bien! - gritaron los niños al unísono.  
  
Los cuatros se sentaron cerca de un árbol y, mientras comían, Kate les fue contando algunos cuentos y leyendas. Pronto los pequeños se quedaron dormidos y Kate los arropó con algunas mantas y después se echó un rato a descansar. El viaje había sido agotador y se durmió enseguida, pero, pronto despertó, era medianoche y todos dormían; se levantó y llegó hasta un claro del bosque donde, sentado y meditando, se encontraba el vagabundo, nadie le vigilaba.  
  
Thaliost, que así se llamaba el anciano, volvió su mirada hacia la joven y ambos se quedaron mirando un rato. Entonces Kate se percató de el Elfo que había durmiendo no muy lejos del anciano.  
  
- Tuve que dormirlo con un conjuro.  
  
- ¿Un . . . conjuro?  
  
- Puedo ayudarte.  
  
- ¿Ayudarme a qué?  
  
- A destruir al Elfo oscuro.  
  
Se escucharon unos pasos, alguien se acercaba a ellos.  
  
- Vamos, ¡desátame y te ayudaré!  
  
Kate estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero retrocedió unos pasos, ¿y si todo era una trampa?  
  
- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?  
  
- No lo haré.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo una voz desde atrás.  
  
Al volverse, pudo ver que la voz procedía de Legolas.  
  
- Yo . . .  
  
- ¿Dónde está el vagabundo?  
  
En el sitio donde estuvo el anciano solo quedaban las cuerdas elficas que le ataban las manos.  
  
- Hace . . . hace un segundo estaba ahí - dijo Kate asustada.  
  
Legolas se quedó pensativo, en su interior sabía que aquél anciano era un mago . . .   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Níriel  
  
Todos la veían como una Elfa débil, aunque era todo lo contrario, pero todos la juzgaban por su aspecto: era algo bajita para su raza y delgada; su aspeco era de aspecto frágil, su pelo era rubio y le llegaba por el hombro. Al contrario de lo que decían era muy buena con la espada.   
  
Conocía a Legolas desde la infancia al igual que a Vorhir y los tres eran buenos amigos desde entonces; su padre pertenecía a la guardia personal del Rey Thranduil, una vez la llevó a palacio y allí conoció a Legolas y todos los día jugaban juntos, a medida que fueron mayores, Níriel fue sintiendo algo más que amistad por el Príncipe, aunque él estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos de palacio y jamás se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos.   
  
Y ahora estaba ella, y él la vigilaba todo el rato, quizás era por la promesa que le hizo a Gandalf o, quizás era que sentía algo por ella. Lo cierto es que la cabeza de la Elfa no había hecho otra cosa que darle vueltas al asunto durante el viaje y, aqunue no lo sabía, estaba ignorando a la persona que más la quería en este mundo . . . 


	6. El Señor de los Anillos:La Leyenda Conti...

El Señor de los Anillos: La Leyenda Continúa  
6  
Los viajeros continuaron su camino hacia Ithilien, solo les quedaba dos jornadas de viaje y sus corazones estaban más animados, excepto el de Legolas, un oscuro presentimiento le rondaba la cabeza desde hacia varios días y se había ido acentuando desde el día que el anciano escapó. Pronto llegaron a un bosque que estaba atravesado por un río y pararon a descansar y a comer algo. Legolas fue a hablar con Faramir para ver cual sería su próxima ruta a seguir para llegar a Ithilien.  
  
- Podríamos seguir esta ruta - dijo Faramir mientras señalaba la ruta en el mapa que había apoyado en una piedra - es la más segura, ¿qué te parece?  
  
Legolas permaneció en silencio.  
  
- ¿Legolas?   
  
- Sí, me parece bien.- dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Faramir - Iremos por ahí.  
  
Y diciendo esto se marchó en dirección a la orilla del río, necesitaba refrescarse la cara, allí estaba sentada Kate con su cabeza apoyada entre sus rodillas, tomando el fresco; Legolas se quedó observándola un rato, le parecía una mujer hermosa. Kate se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y al volver la cabeza vio a Legolas y por tercera vez sus ojos se cruzaron; la joven le sonrió y volvió su mirada al agua, el Elfo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?  
  
- En cuando partiremos de aquí y . . . en mis padres.  
  
- Les echas de menos.  
  
- Pues la verdad es que apenas me acuerdo de ellos, murieron cuando yo tenía tres años.  
  
- Lo lamento.  
  
La joven asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Será mejor que volvamos o se extrañaran por nuestra tardanza.  
  
Legolas ayudó a Kate a levantarse pero justo cuando la muchacha tocó la mano del Elfo una serie de imágenes recorrió su mente.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Legolas mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.  
  
- He tenido una . . . visión.  
  
- ¿Visión?  
  
- Sí, una especie de premonición.  
  
- ¿Puedes andar?  
  
- Sí, creo que sí.  
  
- Vamos, será mejor que volvamos.  
  
El resto de la tarde paso sin que pasara nada y llegó la noche, la luna se alzaba bien alta en el cielo; todos dormían excepto dos Elfos que estaba haciando guardia, todo estaba tranquilo, pero, de repente todos gritaban: un grupo de orcos les atacaron, la mujeres y los niños se pusieron a salvo mientras Elfos y Hombres atacaban con sus armas. Kate se escondió detrás de un árbol desde el que podía observar toda la batalla, pero, no oyó a un orco que se le acercó por la espalda. Levantó su hacha para matar a la joven pero en el último segundo la muchacha se percató y lo esquivó. El orco sacó una daga e intentó clavarséla en varias ocasiones que ella consiguió esquivar, pero en una de esas ocasiones, clavó la daga en el hombro de Kate. La daga cayó junto al cuerpo de Kate que estaba incosciente tendida en el suelo, pues, la daga, estaba creada para matar, poco a poco, con un veneno.  
  
Legolas, que ya había acabado con los otros orcos, estuvo buscando a Kate entre las mujeres y al no encontrarla decididió entrar por el bosque, aqunue no le hizo falta buscar mucho, enseguida vió a la joven en el suelo.  
  
- Kate - la llamó el Elfo, aunque no sirvió de nada pues estaba incosciente . . .  
  
Legolas llamó a Enweth, famosa curandera que viajaba con ellos hacia Ithilien, Beren también se acercó y al ver allí a Kate sintió mucha rabia al no haber podido protejerla.  
  
Ioreth examinó la daga.  
  
- Esta daga contenía veneno, veneno que ha penetrado en la herida y . . . poco a poco irá matando a Kate.  
  
- ¿No hay forma alguna de salvarla?  
  
- Llegar a Ithilien lo antes posible, allí se encuentran las medicinas que necesito para salvarla.  
  
- Entonces partiremos ahora mismo - dijo Legolas, que sentía que había traicionado la promesa que le había hecho Gandalf.  
  
- No puedes hacer eso, las mujeres y los niños no han dormido nada, están cansados - dijo Enweth.   
  
- Pero . . .   
  
- No te preocupes seguro que en este bosque encontrare algunas hierbas para frenar un poco el veneno.  
  
- Entonces partiremos mañana a primera ahora. Iré a avisar a Faramir.- dijo Legolas y se marchó.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos recogieron sus cosas y se montaron en sus caballos. Legolas decidió llevar a Kate en su caballo y sin perder más tiempo partieron hacia Ithilien.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
En un día y medio los viajeros llegaron a Ithilien, llegaron cansados y los caballos fatigados pues Legolas les obligó a ir más rápido de lo normal, no podía permitir que Kate muriese. Durante el viaje le había susurrado palabras en élfico que no consiguieron despertarla de su sueño.  
  
Una vez en Ithilien, Legolas llevó a Kate a las Casas de Curación acompañado de Enweth.   
  
- Ahora será mejor que me dejes hacer mi trabajo sola, mi señor, haré todo lo posible para curarla.  
  
El Elfo le hizo caso aunque de mala gana, deseaba estar junto a la joven en esos momentos. En ese momento llegó Vorhir acompañado de Níriel.  
  
- ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó su amigo.  
  
- Aún no lo sé.  
  
- Más le vale, el destino de la Tierra Media depende de ella.- dijo Níriel.  
  
Legolas permaneció en silencio.  
  
- Voy a dar un paseo, necesito pensar.- dijo al cabo de un rato.  
  
Y allí se quedaron Vorhir y Níriel, suponían lo que le pasaba al Príncipe pero ninguno de ellos lo mencionó . . .   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vorhir  
  
Era el mejor amigo de Legolas, era valiente y algo bromista. Muchas Elfas suspiraban por él pero él solo tenía ojos para una que no le hacía mucho caso . . . Vorhir era rubio y su cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda; sus ojos eran de color miel y su cuerpo era musculoso.  
  
Conoció al Príncipe una tarde de Verano, se había escapado de su casa para que su madre no le regañara por algo que había hecho, y, en uno de los bosques, encontró a Legolas y desde entonces se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. Una tarde conoció a la hija de un guardia personal del padre de Legolas y se quedó prendado de ella, pronto se hicieron los tres amigos e iban juntos a todas partes.  
  
Vorhir siempre había notado que a Níriel le gustaba Legolas, aunque el Príncipe nunca lo notó. Y ahora estaba esa joven, la Portadora del Anillo, y él, al igual que Níriel, había notado como la observaba Legolas . . . 


End file.
